


Ещё одна история о Золушке

by Freulein_Huebsch



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Fluff, I dont write such things actually, M/M, Romance, implied Merlin/Roxy, sort of Cinderella!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freulein_Huebsch/pseuds/Freulein_Huebsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да, как в "Моей прекрасной леди". Но, вообще-то, я хотел сравнить с "Золушкой".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё одна история о Золушке

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто хотела отдохнуть. Честно. Не думала, что моя первая работа по Кингсману будет... этим. Но что есть, то есть. Леди и джентльмены, наслаждайтесь.

Давным-давно… или не очень давно… или, правильнее сказать, совсем недавно... В общем, во избежание фактических ошибок и неточного воспроизведения событий, рассказчик вынужден прибегнуть к слову «однажды» и вместе с тем героически проигнорировать порыв добавить к нему «или, может, дважды» (параллельно избегая праведного гнева фанатов The Beatles). 

Так вот, однажды, в одном королевстве… пока не возникли новые споры насчёт места действия, всё тот же рассказчик, взявшийся поведать эту историю, надо сказать, произошедшую буквально на его глазах, должен убедить вас, что это было именно королевство, и если вы потребуете конкретизации – и будете в своём требовании совершенно правы – то получите весьма исчерпывающее пояснение: Соединённое. 

А именно: однажды, в одном конкретном Соединённом Королевстве Великобритании и Северной Ирландии, жил-был мальчик. Вообще-то его звали Гэри Анвин, но все называли его Эггси (и, в отличие от Золушки, происхождение этого имечка оставалось окутано дымкой тайны). Как вы уже успели догадаться, одного из родителей он потерял ещё в детстве. Тут сюжет принимает неожиданный оборот, потому как наш герой, вопреки традициям, остался без отца. Мать Эггси вышла замуж повторно, и отчим, как водится, мальчика невзлюбил. В этот раз, к счастью, обошлось без сводных братьев и, упаси господи, сестёр. Точней, сестра-то как раз появилась, но она была намного младше, просто не могла представлять конкуренции для Эггси, и вообще, это уже немного другая история.

Тем временем ненавязчиво промелькнуло примерно семнадцать лет (поверьте, рассказчик тоже был немало удивлён, но, кажется, с законами жанра не поспоришь), отчим Гэри был всё так же невыносимо противен, мать – несчастна, а сам Эггси подрос, похорошел и продолжал бесцельно гробить собственную юность, просто не имея возможности направить энергию в правильное русло. Тут-то и нашлось место для настоящего чуда.

Наверное, это известие немало огорчит вас, дорогие читатели, но никакой Феи-Крёстной, бала в королевском дворце и даже тыквы, превращающейся в Lamborghini, не последовало. Это всё-таки немного другая сказка. Зато вместо всего перечисленного последовало появление шикарного мужчины в костюме стоимостью больше, чем вся одежда Эггси вместе взятая. Рассказчик был бы очень рад опустить подробности их первой встречи, потому как она содержит в себе мало романтического, но очень не хотел бы опускать скромный подвиг загадочного нового действующего лица. Так или иначе, в двух словах это можно описать следующим образом: мужчина, назвавшийся Гарри Хартом, сначала вытащил Эггси из больших неприятностей по его личной просьбе, а потом вытащил из ещё одних, на этот раз уже не особо интересуясь его собственным мнением. И, очевидно, навсегда заработал в глазах парня статус героя.

Впрочем, дворец всё же имел место быть. Ещё имели место быть уроки по этикету и допрос с пристрастием, смысл которого доходил до Эггси медленно, но беспощадно. А всего-то и надо было, что ляпнуть:

\- Как в «Моей прекрасной леди»?

На что Гарри Харт усмехнулся и хмыкнул:

\- А ты полон сюрпризов. Да, как в «Моей прекрасной леди». Но, вообще-то, я хотел сравнить с «Золушкой».

\- А Вы, выходит, Крёстный Фей? – не унимался Эггси. На этом моменте у рассказчика случился когнитивный диссонанс от попытки представить Гарри в образе Феи.

\- Нет, - терпеливо опроверг мужчина. – Я Галахад. А Крёстного Фея я тебе позже покажу, его Мерлином зовут. 

\- Как-как? – недоверчиво покосился на него Анвин. – Мер…

\- Мерлин, - согласно перебил Харт. - Он у нас настоящий волшебник, - и уже под нос себе буркнул: - особенно по части технологий, но не то что бы это важно.  
Крёстный Фей и в самом деле объявился чуть позже. С ним вместе объявились и несколько противных типов, которые, очевидно, заняли пустующие места недоброжелателей главного героя (исключая отчима, разумеется). Ещё объявился мопс Джей Би и отличная девчонка Рокси, но оба они несколько выбиваются за рамки сюжета, хотя и сказка, как мы уже давно признали, не совсем типичная. 

Всё произошедшее дальше вы, скорее всего, знаете не хуже самого рассказчика: Эггси блестяще утёр носы всем, кроме Рокси, не смог выстрелить в Джей Би, поругался с Гарри, чуть его не потерял и мимоходом спас мир. Хотя, погодите, с этого момента лучше поподробнее.

Обескураженный якобы смертью любимого наставника, Эггси в порыве ярости и скорби разоблачил в Артуре предателя (после чего со всей присущей ему мстительностью прикончил ублюдка) и навязался Мерлину и Рокси – теперь уже леди Ланселот – в операцию по спасению мира. Тут Мерлин и проявил свою сущность Крёстного Фея, выудив из прочего багажа чемодан и замечая с искоркой в глазах:

\- Костюм, сшитый на заказ, всегда подходит.

Дальше имело место поистине восхитительное преображение Эггси-мальчика-с-улицы в джентльмена и просто красавца. Причём Мерлин, конечно же, оглядел его с головы до пят, покачал головой, увидев на ногах броуги, и протянул пару начищенных новых оксфордов. Потом, как уже упоминалось, Эггси-джентльмен с лёгкой улыбкой и почти вальсируя спас мир и поразвлёкся с пленной шведской принцессой. Здесь, конечно, мог бы быть и сказочки конец, но всё не так просто.  
За то время, пока преобразившийся Гэри Анвин устраивал фейерверки из мозгов предателей общества и останавливал неминуемую катастрофу, его наставник успел восхитительным образом воскреснуть, шутя доложить об этом Мерлину и, как ни в чём не бывало, заявиться в офис Kingsman. В новом, чёрт его дери, костюме. Вернувшийся с миссии по спасению мира и досрочно в неофициальной обстановке принятый в агентство Эггси, естественно, не поверил своим глазам, переборол желание врезать Гарри и точно такое же желание его обнять. Харт с присущим ему изяществом джентльмена отчитал Гэри за отсутствие на нём половины галстука и закатил неожиданную вечеринку по случаю своего чудесного воскрешения.

Конечно, рассказчик до сих пор склонен считать, что без волшебства Крёстного Фея там не обошлось. Сам Мерлин, кстати, на протяжении всего бала уделял знаки внимания леди Ланселот, а потом даже и осмелился пригласить её на вальс. Эггси купался в лучах славы и наслаждался жизнью в дивном новом мире – дорогим шампанским, идеальным внешним видом и присутствием воскресшего наставника рядом. И, конечно же, как и все сказки, эта закончилась самым лучшим из возможных вариантов: добро победило зло, главный герой из гадкого утёнка стал прекрасным лебедем… но всё же не стоит забывать, что эта версия много чем отличается от классической: вместо бального платья на Золушке был сшитый на заказ костюм от Kingsman, Крёстный Фей не был настоящим крёстным, да и на фея тянул с трудом, а лица, так любезно заменившие сводных родственничков для Эггси, на балу и вовсе отсутствовали.

Однако некоторые вещи, к великому счастью рассказчика, остаются неизменными в любой реальности. Домой счастливый и пьяный Эггси ушёл в одном ботинке в самом прямом смысле, и, хотя оксфорд на ступеньках агентства нашёл Мерлин, он немедленно отдал «потеряшку» Гарри и предложил ему завтра же отправиться к Гэри Анвину, вручить ботинок и переселить к себе во дворец. Разумеется, исключительно из тех целей, что особняк Харта находится ближе к ателье.

И на следующее утро Эггси действительно столкнулся лицом к лицу со своим теперь уже бывшим наставником, едва оправившись от похмелья. Спустя несколько минут он получил обратно потерянную обувь, лекцию о том, что джентльмен не должен допускать подобных промахов, самый головокружительный поцелуй в его жизни и приглашение на постоянное проживание в особняке Харта. Разумеется, исключительно из тех целей, что он находится ближе к ателье.

На том, собственно, и заканчивается сказка о Гэри Анвине, простом мальчишке с улицы, который в одночасье приобрёл всё, о чём только можно мечтать. Теперь у него была любимая работа, титул рыцаря Галахада и даже не принц, а король на расстоянии вытянутой руки (без особых промедлений место Артура перешло в распоряжение воскресшего Гарри). Мать и маленькую сестрёнку Эггси переселил в небольшую, но светлую и уютную квартиру, предоставленную агентством, носил только оксфорды и никогда – броуги, кормил Джей Би из своей тарелки и таскал у Харта рубашки, несмотря на показное сопротивление последнего. Крёстный Фей Мерлин всё же добился расположения леди Ланселот и несколько успокоился в своём стремлении налаживать личную жизнь других агентов. Kingsman наводили порядок в спасённом мире под руководством лучшего агента, когда-либо работавшего на организацию, и незримо охраняли мирный сон всего человечества. Артур выглядел лучше, чем все полвека до этого, и эту заслугу единогласно приписывали юному Галахаду.

Словом, все они жили долго и счастливо. Но, главное, каждый чувствовал себя точно на своём месте. Потому что все агенты Kingsman точно знали – они делают это ради многих тысяч мирных людей, ради того, чтобы сказка имела шанс случиться в каждой маленькой – и такой ценной – жизни. Очень жаль прощаться с вами, дорогие читатели, однако теперь рассказчик вынужден покинуть вас, надеть свои оксфорды, но не броуги, прихватить зонтик и отправиться предотвращать очередную катастрофу, чтобы завтра в газете на первой странице газет была какая-нибудь отвратительная нелепица, Мерлин таки решился и сделал предложение леди Ланселот, а Гарри Харт и его Эггси проснулись в одной постели и опоздали на работу. Прежде чем покинуть вас, позвольте только напомнить, что Кингсманом можно быть и без серебряной ложки в заднице.


End file.
